Walking After You
by Srta. Maya
Summary: Songfic do Espetacular Homem-Aranha. Retrata Peter Parker em suas tentativas de declarar-se para Gwen Stacy, mas o dever de super-herói, mais os problemas com seu namoro com Liz Allan, dificulta as coisas...


Walking After You__ Srta. Maya

Noite de Manhattan. Depois de um dia corridor no colégio, mais o trabalho no Clarim Diário e combater o crime como o Homem-Aranha, Peter Parker volta para sua casa e exausto, cai na cama e fica pensando em arranjar novas soluções em sua vida e principalmente, em Gwen Stacy. Muitas noites se passaram e Peter sonhava as vezes em voz alta com ela.

Tonight I'm tangled in my blanket of clouds  
Dreaming aloud  
_(Essa noite eu estou enrolado no meu cobertor de nuvens  
Sonhando em voz alta)_

Nem no colégio Peter conseguia executar suas tarefas, com Gwen em seus pensamentos. Mesmo terminado o namoro com Liz Allan, Parker admirava com certa dor, sua colega , amiga e amada.

Things just won't do without you, matter of fact  
I'm on your back, I'm on your back, I'm on your back  
_(Coisa que eu simplesmente não faço sem você, na realidade  
Eu estou atrás de você, eu estou atrás de você, eu estou atrás de você)  
_

Mas havia um problema: Gwen está namorando Harry Osborn, seu melhor amigo. Nas muitas tentativas em conversar com ela, tinha algo que a afastava e de certa forma direta ou indireta, aproximava Parker com Stacy.

If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you  
(Se você se afasta de mim, eu me aproximo de você)

If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you  
(Se você se afasta de mim, eu me aproximo de você)

"Gwen, Para que tanto afastamento entre nós? Cada dia que passa, te amo mais e mais.", pensou Peter, vestido como Homem-Aranha, atirando suas teias e voando nos prédios de Manhattan. O "amigo do bairro", como é referido a si mesmo, não tirava a filha do Capitão Stacy de seus pensamentos. Eram tantas lembranças com Gwen que, Peter deduziu por si seu amor pela menina. Ele não conseguia se ver sem ela.

If you'd accept surrender, give up some more  
Weren't you adored

_(Se você não aceita rendição, ceda um pouco mais  
Você não foi amada?)  
_I cannot be without you, matter of fact  
I'm on your back, I'm on your back, I'm on your back

_(Eu não posso existir sem você, na realidade  
Eu estou atrás de você)  
_

Logo após a batalha contra o Duende Verde, que foi revelado como Norman Osborn, acontece o enterro deste. Os três amigos, Peter, Gwen e Harry comparecem. O estutante podia jurar que sua amada falaria a verdade ao herdeiro dos Osborn, mas não. Ela não teve coragem, mas foi compreensivo. Harry perdeu o pai e se levasse um fora, logo de Gwen, seria desastroso. E no fim, o Escalador de Paredes ficou a ver navios.

Another heart is cracked in two, I'm on your back  
(Outro coração esta partido em dois, eu estou atrás de você)

Antes de tudo isso, Gwen telefonou para Peter e conversando com ele, logo após a confissão de Harry sobre seu vício com a Globulina Verde e de como saiu dele, ela revelou:

--Peter, sou apaixonada por você desde a sétima série.

-- Gwen... – balbuciou, assim que tomou a mão da loira e com a outra, segurando o rosto dela, direcionou o para um delicioso beijo...

-- Mas não podemos trair o Harry e a Liz. Eles não merecem isso.

Isso era verdade. Mas também, é difícil de como terminar o relacionamento. E Peter não queria magoar Liz, mas não queria estar sem Stacy.

I cannot be without you, matter of fact  
I'm on your back, I'm on your back, I'm on your back  
_(Eu não posso existir sem você, na realidade  
Eu estou atrás de você)  
_

Com base nas decepções amorosas, Parker nunca perdeu o ritmo de Aranha, zelando por Manhattan, enfrentando vilões como o Homem-Areia, Rino, Dr. Octopus, Electro, Abutre e desmantelando as operações ilegais do Lápide.

E para completar, Peter ainda tem de agüentar seu patrão no jornal, JJ Jameson detonando cada vez mais o aracnídeo e jogando-o contra o povo.

If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you

(Se você se afasta de mim, eu estou me aproximando de você)  
If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you

(Se você se afasta de mim, eu estou me aproximando de você)  
If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you

(Se você se afasta de mim, eu estou me aproximando de você)

Vendo sua amiga andando de mãos dadas com Harry, causa uma dor no coração do fotógrafo mas, ele não se entrega totalmente. Ainda tem esperanças de Gwen ama-lo como ele a ama. E o beijo entre eles, ocorrido depois do jantar de Ação de Graças, seria o primeiro entre muitos outros.

FIM.

Nota: A música é _Walking After You, _do Foo Fighters


End file.
